Lost City  An AU tale
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: In in Alternate Universe, the events of Lost City play out just a little bit differently.  Shameless, unapologetic fluff in my account.  Jack and Sam, as always.  Hope you all enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Not owned by me, I make no money from this, sadly...could do with some more :P**

**Rating: M 15+**

**Spoiler: Lost City + New Order**

**I haven't forgotten about Hidden Love Affair. I will explain when I update the next chapter, which will hopefully be in the next few days, as to why it's been so long between updates. **

**This story picks up where Daniel and Teal'c arrive in our Universe, but in this AU story it's the pizza guy, with Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond not arriving until the next day, thus giving Jack and Sam time to ponder…and the consequences of that are far reaching. Will cover Lost City Part 2 and New Order :D Changing the heck outta the storyline is fun you know :D Shameless and unapologetic fluff.**

**Warning: AU version, which is severley mangled, if you don't like mangled AU versions of already good episodes don't read this :P**

**Author ads: Strangely enough, this entire story came about because I thought of a single line "My mind chose him, but my heart chose you." I wrote an entire, 4315 word fanfic around 10 words that I came up when I was ranting to a friend about how Sam didn't love Pete, her mind chose him but her heart belonged to Jack.  
**

* * *

"Pizza!" Jack said, setting his beer on the table and stepping over Sam's long legs. 

"You ordered pizza?" She questioned, taking another swig of the brew in her hands.

"Sure…you like pepperoni right?" He said, knowing full well she did…after 7 years working together he knew these things.

"You know I do, sir." She said as he stepped back into the room, a hot pizza box in his hand, a boyish grin on his face, god she loved that grin, if only he knew how it could make her go weak at the knees.

"Yeah…I do don't I Carter." He said softly as he set the box on the table and sat down on his well worn and much loved couch, but instead of choosing to sit on the end, he sat in the middle, close to Sam, not noticing the way her eyes darkened…or if he did notice he certainly made no indication of noticing.

"So…you came here to talk?" He asked, as took another bite out of his slice, having noticed that she was merely nibbling at and playing with her slice of pizza.

"I guess…" she said quietly, nervous now that the time had come to say what she had come here to say.

"Carter…Sam, whatever you have to say…just say it." He said after swallowing his mouthful of the delicious food and placing the rest of his slice in the box, his hand accidentally brushing against hers as she did the same.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled nervously as she stared into his eyes for a brief second, before lowering her gaze to stare at her hands which were now neatly folded in her lap, for what seemed, to both of them, to be an eternity. Breathing out softly she raised her eyes to meet his once again, but this time she never let her eyes wander from his as she said the words that she had been wanting to say for years.

"I'm in love with you Jack…I always have been…I always will be…I know you're my CO, I know the rules…my heart doesn't know them though." Sam bubbled out, mentally smacking herself, that had definitely not come out how she had planned it too, chewing her lip nervously she continued, "I don't know if you feel the same way…I…I just had to tell you…my timing sucks I know, but…I'm scared, what if the Asgard don't come Jack…" Tears had, by now, started to form in her eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away as Jack continued to stare at her, his mind struggling to comprehend what she had just told him, after several straining moments his mouth finally came out with what he wanted to know most of all.

"But…Pete…you're with Pete…you're in love with Pete." His voice tripped over the words, cracking slightly as the emotions welled up in him.

"I'm not…not really, my mind chose him, but my heart chose you, a long time ago Jack…I followed my mind for a long time, denying what I felt, denying my heart…for too long, I can't deny it any longer." Gently reaching over she cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs gently stroking his cheek as she shuffled closer to him on the couch, closing the distance to a barely discernable amount as she pressed her lips against his, shocked when he responded immediately, one hand snaking up to press against the nape of her neck, drawing her closer and the other wrapping around her waist as mouths opened and tongues clashed, each demanding entrance before Sam gave away her power and let Jack take control, his tongue running over her lips before delving into her mouth, a muffled moan escaping from one…or both, at this point in time, neither cared who it really was.

Finally, the need for air overcame them both and, with great reluctance they broke apart, but still clinging to each other, a helpless need surging between them. At some stage during that mind blowing kiss, Jack's hand had slipped beneath the back of her shirt and was tracing tiny patterns on the smooth skin that it discovered, sending shivers of pure excitement down her spine.

"Sam…are you sure…what about Pete?" A brief flicker of regret flashed over Sam's face, before she gave him that grin that made him weak at the knees.

"Pete is history…he never stood a chance really." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Sam stood up and held out her hand, "Now, are you going to stop thinking so much and let me seduce the man I love?" her head tilted to the side ever so slightly, a grin tugging on her sensual lips as the penny finally dropped in Jack's mind. Sam loved him. Sam was in love with him. Smiling broadly he looked up into her shining blue eyes, gasping as he felt the emotions flowing out from them, never before had he seen such raw passion, devotion and love coming from a single person, and knowing that those feelings were for him made him feel incredibly humbled.

Standing up he quickly enveloped her in his arms, his lips brushing along her jawline as his hands delved under her shirt once again, apparently addicted to the feel of her skin against his.

"Bedroom?" he mumbled against her neck as she arched her body against his, a moan of pleasure escaping from her mouth as he nibbled at the small part of skin that her shirt exposed.

Breaking free of his grasp, Sam gave a him a sultry smile, her blue eyes now a deep sapphire as Jack lead her towards his bedroom, and before too long they were kneeling in front of each other on the deep blue bedspread. Jack's hands, his beautiful hands, calloused and roughened and capable of incredible pain ran gently down her arms as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful…" he rasped out as he began working on the buttons on her blouse, his fingers deftly popping them free whilst his lips trailed a sensual line down her body, pressing kisses against the warm skin as it was exposed, leaving her gasping for more. Drawing her blouse of her shoulders, it rippled over her skin before pooling behind her, finally…after all these years of wanting, Jack was afforded a view that had tormented his dreams, taunting him…so close, and yet so very far away from him.

"Really?" Sam questioned as Jack gently brushed his thumb across her breast, still encased in her white bra, sending another shiver of excitement down her spine.

"A Goddess Sam…you are perfection in every sense of the word." Jack mumbled as his hands worked round to the back of her bra, his fingers easily undoing the clasp and then gently moving to slide the straps sensually down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake.

"I'm anything but perfect, I do…ohhh." Sam's argument was cut off when Jack's mouth found her breast, running his tongue over the already tight bud before drawing it deeply into his mouth.

Scrambling to regain some composure as his mouth worked wonders on her body, kissing, nipping and licking every square inch of her milky skin, brushing his lips tenderly over the scars that marked her otherwise flawless skin, she gently tugged his shirt up, hinting that she wanted him shirtless as well.

"You know Sam, I distinctly remember hearing you say that you wanted to seduce me?" Jack mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head, his insides melting as Sam gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen, pushing and twisting him so that he was flat on his back.

"Thank you for reminding me Jack." She purred as she trailed her fingers down his chest, causing bolts of passion to fire straight down to his groan., kissing his chest gently she climbed off the bed to pull her skirt off, keeping her gaze firmly on Jack as his eyes darkened, his mouth opening in a silent 'o' and his chest starting to move erratically. Leaving her bra and panties on she climbed back onto the bed and straddled Jack's waist, the rather impressive bulge in his pants pressed against her. Smiling wickedly, she gently rocked her pelvis against him, her beautiful blue eyes drawing him in, locking him further into her gaze, and it was in that moment that Jack realized just how much he loved her, everything about her, everything from her eyes to the way she stirred her coffee, he knew he had never loved like this before…and god help him, he didn't want to love anyone else apart from Sam Carter for the rest of his life.

As her delicate fingers gently ran across his chest they flicked across his nipples, causing a hissing sound to emit from the man lying beneath her, grinning like the proverbial cat, Sam shifted her weight lower, ending up almost kneeling over him as she kissed him slowly…seductively, drawing the passion out from him, a promise of what was to come. As she broke the kiss, she nibbled gently on his lower lip, before continuing down over his chin and towards his Adam's apple, encircling it with her mouth she purred against it quietly as she felt the muscle jump under her touch.

"Like that?" She asked as she raised her blue eyes to meet his own eyes, almost black with passion and desire, grinning as he nodded mutely, admitting that he did indeed enjoy that, heck whatever the hell she wanted to do with him he'd enjoy. Chuckling she slowly teased her way down his neck, nibbling here, licking there, sucking here until she reached his pulse, and paid extra special attention to it, licking it slowly with her tongue, swirling it across the skin before she blew a gentle breeze across it, a sensuous grin appearing on her features as she sat up again, her pelvis rocking over him as his jaw clenched.

"We really must do something about this?" Sam said quietly, her fingers dragging down his chest, over the slight bulges in his abdominal muscles and came to rest on the hem of his pants, suitably impressed by the bulge that appeared in them.

"About what?" Jack broke out, his voice thick and husky as he gazed at Sam, the woman that had held his heart for longer than he cared to remember as she straddled his waist, plucking the hem of his pants, taunting him slightly.

"You are wearing far far too many clothes." She whispered, as her fingers worked under the elastic, inching them down his legs, a slight giggle escaping from Sam as she saw his boxers. "Simpsons?" she murmured, a questioning tone to her voice as she swung off him, settling in a kneeling position next to him, pulling his pants all the way down his long legs.

"Classic show." He countered, a grin spreading across his face as one of his arms moved ever so slightly to rest on the silky white skin of her thigh, caressing it gently as she grinned…almost shyly at him, before her gaze turned back to the boxers, her fingers skimming over the silken material, and therefore over the hard ridge underneath, his fingers dug ever so slightly into her thigh as his breath hitched in his throat. His hand shifted, moving further up her thigh and towards the centre, frustration glowing in his eyes as he encountered material, and not what he was truly after, persisting though, he ran a finger down the material of her panties, already wet from her arousal as her hips shifted against his hand, pressing into it as she bit her lip slightly, preventing the keening moan that threatened to escape from…well, escaping. Her eyes had closed he noticed, as he rubbed a little harder, before they suddenly snapped open, passion flaring in them her hands flew to his boxers, pulling them down his legs with mounting desperation, his erection finally freed from the confines as she swung of the bed in one smooth motion, her panties barely off her legs before she was back on the bed and straddling his thighs once more.

Groaning slightly as her hand gently gripped his penis, running smoothly up and down his length several times, his eyes closed and his hips raised off the bed, thrusting into her hand as a low growl echoed from deep in his throat, "Sam…holy…" he muttered before her hand stilled, gently squeezing him in the right spot so that he relaxed immediately. His eyes flew open as he felt her lips press against his, a slow, deeply erotic kiss, her tongue probing past his lips and thrusting into his mouth as she shifted her pelvis against groin, teasing him for a brief moment before Jack made his move, rolling them both over so that he lay nestled between her thighs, a cheeky grin covering his face as nuzzled her neck affectionately, licking gently across the skin as she writhed slightly beneath his touch.

"Jack…" she murmured, as he wriggled down the bed slightly so that his mouth was level with her breasts, before giggling slightly when she realized that he was talking to them, telling them how perfect they were…just like their owner, before his tongue gently flicked across the tightened nub of one, causing an involuntary intake of air as her back arched into him. "More…" she mumbled, her hands searching out, and finding his short grey hair, flexing into his head as his mouth covered her nipple, sucking on it as she moaned.

"More?" he questioned, when he released her breast, "How much more?" he whispered, before licking her other breast.

"All of you, I need all of you Jack." Sam said, desperation creeping into her voice as she rocked her hips against him, telling him exactly what she wanted, in more ways than one, feeling him as he surged upwards, covering her body completely with his own as he settled himself in the cradle created when she wrapped her legs around his waist, nudging him closer as he stared into her deep blue pools, before gently rocking his hips against her, a keening moan escaping from them both as. Having only just probed her, he gently pulled back, before pushing further in, not wanting to hurt her, he continued this until he was settled fully in her body. His movements stilled, his breathing ragged as his head dropped down to rest on her shoulder, his body overcome with the incredible emotions, the sensations…the sheer elation of finally being intimately joined with Carter…with Sam.

"Oh…Sam…do you know what you do to me?" he murmured into her hair as she tightened her legs, pulling him even further into her body, her hips shifting upwards, willing him to move with her…wanting him to move with her.

"I think I have some idea…" She whispered back, a tender smile stretching across her features as his head raised, her hand gently coming round to stroke his face softly, her eyes closing and a soft gasp escaping from her as he began to thrust slowly into her warm heat, the pressure slowly building between them as sweat began to bead on his forehead, his hair started to stick to his forehead.

She could feel the first coils of pleasure begin deep within her, like a snake about to strike, coiling back into position before it unleashed in all it's pleasure, but first she had to insure that he was as near as she was. As he pulled back, she shifted her hips, pulling her legs further up his back, allowing him to slide in further when neither thought that was possible, grunting his pleasure, he slowed his thrusts, instead just rocking his hips against hers, wanting to draw this out, savour every moment as if this were the first…and last time they could…would do this, and with the Ancient device hanging over their heads, they both knew that this was possible.

With one final, gentle, slow rotation of his hips he felt her release, her back arched against him, her inner muscles clamping around him, rippling magically over him and soft cry escaped from her lips as her head fell back against the pillow, it was that cry that undid him, ripping his own release from his body as his muscles strained against her, giving her everything he had in him.

Slipping free when he was spent, her muscles having milked him dry, he settled next to her, his head nestled snuggly against her shoulder as he clasped her hand in his own and bought it to his lips, brushing them tenderly over her knuckles, "I love you too Sam." He finally said, having wanted to say them for so many years.

"The regs are still there Jack…" Sam whispered tiredly, as she turned her head to face him, sadness drawing across her face, knowing that their love could never be, not with things as they were.

"I know…after this…we'll figure it out, we'll find a way to be together." He whispered, a promise as he softly kissed her, a bitter sweet kiss as she tucked her head under his chin, snuggling into his grasp, wanting to hold on to him forever.

* * *

A/N 

We will now skip to Antarctica, with the sections in between playing out as it happened in the show, I'm hoping that everyone is familiar with this episode, because I'm not doing an episode recap for you, I'm sorry for that, but I want to finish this before I go to bed, and it's nearly 2am

* * *

Jack sat silently in the chair, pressing his fingers into the gel like 'keypad', the desperation from his team mates as they fought back the drones only compounding his hurry to finish the job, and then with a final shift of his fingers the ground swelled and a brilliant gold beam shot out, enveloping the drones as they swept past them, out of the hole and towards the surface, breaking through the defenses of Anubis' ships, but there they did not stop. That brilliant gold beam, containing thousands of individual…entity's, spread across the skies, across the solar system and eventually out into the far reaches of space, destroying the Goa'uld as they went, sweeping them away with ease, their ships breaking into pieces as they screamed in frustration at being defeated, before they too were swallowed in that gold light, wiping out the traces of the most terrible force to exist in the galaxy. A force of such evil, that the Ancients, a race of people who did not interfere in the affairs of others, felt it was up to them to destroy them, since it was them that allowed them to gain such power. 

"Jack…we did it." Sam whispered as she leant over him, her fingers brushing through his hair as he stared unresponsively ahead of him. Noticing that his fingers were still pressing into the gel with urgency before a small, clear disk popped out of a slot that opened in the chair, reaching over him Sam pulled it free and stared at it with all the curiosity of the scientist that she was, not even noticing that Jack was speaking.

"Give the Asgard the Bug Spray?" Daniel mumbled as Teal'c hoisted Jack into his arms and towards the chamber that he had shown them earlier, heaving him into it. Shaking her head, she gasped when Jack's form was overcome by a clear sheet, the last words they heard him utter were.

"Aveo Amacus," These were said to all, Daniel translated them, his voice choking slightly as he repeated them for all.

"Good-bye."

Jack turned his gaze to Sam, a haunted look upon his features as he spoke once more, "Ega dilegio vas intempor Samantha." She looked to Daniel, noticing the blush creeping over his features as he repeated the words in English.

"I love you eternally Samantha."

Tears stung at her eyes as she pressed a hand against the cool surface that now encased Jack, her one true love, then man who she had given herself too only a few days earlier. Turning to Daniel she clung to him as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Slamming her fist down on the desk, she yelled in frustration, the Asgard had once again sent their apologies, but with them still chasing the last of the Replicators down they were unable to come to Earth in the foreseeable future. With the aid of Jack's 'Bug Spray', they had created a weapon that could effectively kill the replicators, and they now had them on the run, chasing them through space, desperate to wipe them from existence. 

Turning to Dr. Weir as she stood in the doorway, Sam shook her head sadly, her heart freezing for a beat as Dr. Weir sighed, "They have accepted your resignation Maj…Dr. Carter, and your transfer to the Academy as a teacher." Sam sighed, bending over to start packing, turning her back on Dr. Weir.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir…for everything." Sam whispered as she threw her folders haphazardly into a box.

"It is I who should be thanking you Dr. Carter." She whispered as she turned and walked out of the room, her shoulders sagging slightly at seeing the former Major Carter so heart broken, she had never questioned her reasons to leave, but she knew that the SGC held too many memories of Colonel O'Neill, he may not be dead, but he was frozen in a pod in Antarctica. With the only…people, who could help him a galaxy away.

* * *

"So, as you can see, the distance between the two points is not a straight line, but rather a line that…Jack…" Sam stopped mid sentence, his name escaping from her lips causing a murmur to run through the crowd as they twisted in their seats to follow their teachers gaze. A tall man, in full dress blues stood in the doorway, a grin spreading on his face as his gaze bore a line straight to the object of his affection. Stepping into the room, he walked steadily down the stairs, his gaze never wavering from hers as she clung to the lectern in front of her, petrified that if she let go she would slide helplessly to the ground. 

And then, he was there, standing in front of her, resplendent in his uniform as he swept her into a hug, before pulling back sharply, his gaze traveling to her stomach immediately.

"Sam?" he asked as tears filled her eyes, a chuckle of happiness bubbling from her

"Yeah?" she asked as she reached up, stroking his face, as if to check that he truly was there.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked quietly, indicating the small round belly that now belonged to her, her grin sliding briefly before she broke into one of her infamous 'Sam Carter' grins.

"mm, suppose I should tell you that you are going to be a Dad again." She said as a broad grin crossed his face, picking her up he swung her around in a circle before he settled a kiss on her lips as the crowd that had been watching gave a sigh of happiness, before gasping as Jack let go of her and knelt in front of her, producing a ring from his pocket.

"Dr. Sam Carter…I know I'm not good with words, but uhhh, I'm screwing this up, okay. Sam, I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love…for all eternity, I belong to you, in mind, in spirit…in body, my heart belongs to you, everything I am…I exist to love you Sam. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…oh, yes…and know this, I belong to you too, from the very moment I saw you…I was yours." Sam whispered as Jack slipped the ring onto her finger as the lecture hall broke into applause and cat calls as she flushed slightly, Jack pulling her into a hug, and dropping small kisses on her face.

"I love you eternally Samantha." He whispered into her ear as she snuggled against his shoulder, finally noticing that their were no silver birds adorning his shoulders, but a single silver star.

"They made you a General?" She whispered as she turned her face to see his, emotion shimmering in his eyes as he rubbed her back lightly

"Crazy huh…and guess who they made the new CO of Cheyenne?" He said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as he noticed the hall was starting to empty rapidly, the students deciding as one to give their teacher and her fiancé' some time alone.

"You?" she questioned, her eyebrows raising slightly, as well as her hopes at being able to go back home.

"Yep…so, what do you say Dr. Carter. You want to come back as a civilian?" Jack asked, as her face clouded slightly.

"No." she said quietly, as Jack did a double take, shock crossing his features before she continued, "Dr. Carter wont…but Dr. O'Neill will." Jack grinned before kissing her again, a kiss that made her head spin and her heart sing with joy for the first time in 4 months.

And as Sam breathed in his heady scent, a scent she had missed and craved for months, she realized something that sometimes, the straightest line may be the fastest way to get to your destination…but the curved line definitely had its advantages.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed my butchered version of Lost City. Reviews, as always would be wonderful.**

**PS. Hope you get the ending...at 3am it barely makes sense to me...hope it does make sense to you guys.  
**


End file.
